A Father's Comfort
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After having a nightmare Donatello wanders the lair checking on his family. He soon finds out that he isn't too old for the comforts of his father.
1. Comforting

**Author's Note:**** This oneshot came to me yesterday and I wanted to write it down. Sorry if it seems rushed but it was still fresh and I wanted to get it down before I lost it. Hope you enjoy. It's only rated T for the mention of Blood.**

_Silence filled the air as Donatello stopped his work at his computer. It was strange; he would usually hear some kind of sound, ranging from Michelangelo's chants at his video games or the rants of Raphael. But now there wasn't anything. Confused at the eerie silence the olive green turtle got up from his chair and headed out of the exit of his lab. _

_Looking around the lair he found no one, not a single person in sight. Not his brothers or father, which was very strange indeed. A thought of his brothers going out and not telling him came to mind, which was rare, but not heard of. Turning he decided to ask Master Splinter, because most likely they told him if they were going out. An eye rose as he saw his father's door to his room open wide. Now this was strange, his father never left his door open. _

_A feeling of fear started to rise up as something on the ground, something in front of Splinter's door caught his eye. Blood a trail of blood. There were small drips leading somewhere. Both eyes followed and soon more drops were added in. Don's breathing started to increase as he followed the trail that lead to the dojo. The fear swelled up more as he approached and both eyes gazed inside. A sharp gasp hit him, followed by the feeling of his blood running cold. _

_In the middle of the dojo was his family, all on the ground covered in blood. "No…No…" Don spoke dreadfully as he ran over to their side. _

_Looking them over the purple clad turtle checked them all over, getting some of the blood on him. Leo looked as if something pierced his plastron, right where his heart was. Mikey's head looked like something bashed it open, part of the skull broken. It looked as if Raph's throat was slit, the blood had all spewed from there. But worst of all was his father. Sticking out of him were Leo's Katanas and Raph's Sais. There were sticking out like someone stabbed him with them. They were dead, all of them, it took just one look to tell him that. _

"_No…please this can't be…" he spoke out loud, on the verge of tears. "How could this happen and I didn't know about it…"_

"_Ah, finally, the last one," A familiar voice spoke from behind, cause a chill to shoot up Don's spine. Whipping out his Bo staff Don rose and turned to face his enemy. _

"_Shredder…" he spoke as his enemy's appearance stood before him. Blood was all over his hands, it was obvious who killed his family. "How did you get in here?"_

"_Your home was easy to find, as was taking out your brothers and rat. And now I can finished the last of you," Raising up the bloody claw Shredder then sailed forward towards a surprised Donatello. _

With a shout Don sprang up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat as he was breathing fast and hard. Both eyes then scanned the darken area that he was in, a sigh of relief blew out as he realized he was in his room. _"Only a dream…just a nightmare…" _he thought to himself as he tried to calm himself.

After a few minutes his breathing returned to normal and wiped the sweat from his head as he looked at the clock. The digital numbers showed it was a little after one in the morning. _"Great, now what?" _He thought to himself as he contemplated his choices.

The thought of going back to sleep was a one but after a dream like that, it wasn't a good idea right now. Plus the fact that it could come back was there as well. Another thought came to mind right now as he uncovered himself and got out of bed. Walking he then headed out of his door, his family's status his concern right now.

The door to Michelangelo's room slowly opened without a sound. Peeking in Don could see the condition of his little brother's room in the dark. Mikey tend to have his room a little messy, having various things lying around. Eyes scanned he found his brother's bed and the sea green turtle laid sprawled on the mattress. A bit of relief came to Don as he saw his brother sleep, without a care in the world. A small grin rose as a bit of drool came out of the orange clad turtle's mouth. Deciding he was good Don slowly closed the door and moved on.

The door to Raphael's room opened at a normal speed. Donny didn't have to be as quiet since Raph tends to be a heavy sleeper at times. The sight of his second oldest brother's room came into view as he looked inside. There were some weights on the ground and an extra punching bag set up. Don's eyes then found the emerald green turtle sleeping in his hammock. Don couldn't understand how Raph could sleep in that, it had to be uncomfortable in some way, but his brother managed to make it work. The sound of snoring brought him out of his train of thought. Raph slept with a somewhat peaceful expression on his face. Another bit of relief came as he closed the door. Two down two to go.

Don very carefully opened the door to Leonardo's room, being as quiet as possible. It was known that Leo is a light sleeper and any out of the ordinary sounds could wake his oldest brother. He peered inside and in the darkness of his brother's room. Leo was always the neat freak as his room was spotless. Plus there were a few Japanese oriented things he had inside. Looking Don saw Leo lying on his bed, an expressionless look on his face. The rise and fall of his brother's stomach set his mind at ease. Deciding not to spend too much time inside Donny carefully closed the door and headed to his last destination.

Don stood outside the door of his father's room, hesitant in opening it. He wanted to check on his father like his brothers but chances were he'd wake Splinter up and then he would have to tell what he was doing up. That was something he wanted to avoid most of all. If it was one of his brothers, maybe it would be easy to weasel out of a conversation, but if it was Splinter, there wouldn't be any way out of it.

Like Leo his father is a light sleeper, much lighter than his brother. Still he wanted to see him for himself right now, so reaching a shaky hand grabbed the door and slowly slid it open. Stopping about a third of the way he peered inside.

Both eyes scanned the clean room till he spotted the area where Splinter slept. A huge weight lifted from his shoulder as he saw the old rat sleeping in his bed, relaxed judging from his body expression. Relaxing and being quiet he shut the door to let his father sleep. Yet he failed to notice that one of Splinter's eyes opened.

Water ran from the faucet in the kitchen sink as Donatello filled up a glass with water. Once it filled up near the top the water was turned off as Don moved the glass up to his mouth, drinking the cool liquid. A refreshing sigh came out after he finished his drink, which helped a bit. He felt ok now after checking on his family, he's glad to know they were fine. Especially after a dream like that, it felt so real and yet it made him think. _"How long are we safe here?" _This question brought worry to himself.

Every week it seems like he had to update the security system that hid them here but was it enough to protect his family from harm? Only one way to answer his question was for someone to bypass it, but he didn't want that to happen. Now he thought about it, his family's home and everyone inside it relayed on his security system and him. If anyone were to find them and get in then it would be his fault and-

"Donatello?" a voice came out of nowhere; causing the purple clad turtle to jump and drop the glass he was holding. The sound of broken glass never came

Don looked down and saw the glass in the hands of someone. A bit of dread filled him as the hand belongs to his father, Splinter. Apparently he caught the glass before it hit the ground. "Uh…Master, what are…What are you doing up?" Don asked, fearing this would happen.

"I'd ask you the same thing," the aged rat handed the glass to his son. "I felt someone at my door and came to look."

Now a bit of guilt set in," Sorry for waking you." He looked down at the ground, avoiding his father's eyes.

"It is alright my son, from the looks of it something has you up at this time of the night as well."

"It's fine sensei, just woke up and decided to get a glass of water," He lied to his father, even though that was a bad idea.

"Donatello, please do not lie to me," both eyes looked at his second youngest son, trying to read his body expression to figure out what was wrong. "Something troubles you; please tell me what it is."

"It…it's nothing," Don avoided his master's eyes as he put the glass in the sink and tried to exit the kitchen but his father blocked him.

"Please, tell me what the problem is?" Splinter pressed more, wanting to know what is wrong with his son.

Don knew this was something he wanted to avoid, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. And he wouldn't be getting past his father at all. The memory of the nightmare then returned, the vivid detail of it flooded his mind, "It…it was just…a nightmare."

An eye raised on Splinter's face, "What about?"

"I was working in my lab…I heard nothing but quiet and decided to look. No one was around, not even you. Outside your door I saw…b-b…blood. It lead from your room to…the dojo. I followed it and…and…" Both of Don's eyes closed as tears threaten to shed. It was then Don felt the embrace of his father, the rat hugged his son in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's alright my son, it was just a dream."

Even though he heard that Don still spoke. "I…found you all…on the ground cover…in…in…blood. It was then the Shredder appeared…he found our home and…k-k…killed you all." A couple of tears then fell as Don was close to sobbing.

"Shhh…it's alright Donatello. It was just a dream; your brothers and I are fine. We are safe."

"But for how long?"

"What do you mean?" Splinter pulled back to look his son in the eye, curious as to what he meant.

"How long do you think we can keep our home hidden from our enemies? I mean the only thing keeping that happening is my security system but how long is that going to work?"

"You doubt yourself?" Splinter asked, a bit shocked at this.

"No it's...how long can I keep us safe? It just feels like it's up to me that no one finds our home."

"Donatello, Ever since we moved in here no one has been able to find us. Even when the Foot searched the sewers for us. You have done everything you could to keep us all safe and I know we all appreciate that. I know that you can keep on keeping our home undiscovered from our enemies. Do not doubt yourself, that will lead to mistakes and mistakes can be the end of an individual."

Donny started to feel a bit better, but that one question kept coming to him, "But what if we are found one day?"

"Then we all will do what we can to defend our home," his father said. Just the look on the rat's face made the olive green turtle feel a bit at ease. "In the meantime we're safe and that all that matters now."

Don knew his father was right, he always was, "Thanks sensei."

He nodded in response, "You are welcome my son. Are you ok to go back to sleep now?"

"Uh…not sure," Don responded, not sure. He felt a bit better, but the fear was still in his mind. He started to feel tired right now, going back to sleep was the main option right now, but the fear of the nightmare returning came to mind and couldn't stop thinking about it.

Splinter saw the look on his son's face and could tell what was wrong. There was one thing he could do to help him. "Donatello, please come." Turning Splinter then started to walk off, followed by a confused Don.

They both walked until they entered Splinter's room; Don was confused as to what was going on till his father motioned him to his bed. A familiar feeling from years ago then started to surface from when he and his brothers were young. He watched as his father sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, "lay down my son."

Don's face then started to burn with a bit of embarrassment, "Uh…master…aren't I too old for this?"

Splinter shook his head and with a gentle touch he guided his son till he was lying down on the bed. He knew his son needed some comforting and this always helped when he was a child. Splinter didn't care if Don's a teen, he'd do anything to help his sons no matter what. The old rat then reached down and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Don still felt a bit awkward at this; Master Splinter was letting him sleep in his bed with him, just like when he had a nightmare as a child. He knew he was too old for this but yet didn't refuse the offer.

Splinter the reached over and rubbed small circles on his son's shell, "Sleep my son."

"But…sensei…isn't-"

He was cut off, "Donatello, right now I'm not your sensei. I'm your father, who is trying to comfort his child who just had a nightmare. I am here so do not worry."

Don didn't say anything as the soothing motions of his shell being rubbed comfort him. The more time he spent in his father's presence the more at ease he felt. The embarrassment gone as the tiredness finally caught up to him.

He smiled as he rested his head on the extra pillow that Splinter had on his bed. "Thank you father, and goodnight."

"You are welcome my son, goodnight," Splinter smiled as both his eyes shut, still rubbing his son's shell. A yawn came out of Don as both eyes closed and soon enough he fell asleep, a peaceful one without nightmares. Knowing full well that his father was there to keep them away.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I've read many nightmare stories and there wasn't really any that involved Splinter comforting his sons, so I made this one. I hope to do more oneshots later on. **_


	2. Day After

**Author's Note:**** Ok I thought this was going to be a oneshot but after thinking about it I decided to add another chapter. Hope you like this, it may not be as good since it's not a creative as the first. Still enjoy.**

Both of Splinter's eyes opened as he started to slowly wake up from his peaceful sleep. As all of his senses returned to him as he then felt a presence next to him. Turning his head he saw Donatello sound asleep next to him on his plastron, the memory of the night returning to him. The old rat looked down at the face of his sleeping son, who had a peaceful look upon his face as a quiet snores escaped him.

Reaching over his rubbed a couple of circles on his shell before sitting up. Taking the blanket off of himself Splinter then covered up his son some more. After the night he had the rat decided to let him sleep in, knowing that he would need it.

Both ears twitched as he heard a knock at his door. "Master Splinter, are you awake?" The voice of Leonardo was recognized.

An eye rose in confusion as he looked at the clock near his bed. The hands showed that it was almost eight. "Come in Leonardo," he spoke as he rose to his feet.

The door slid open as the blue clad turtle came into the room, "Sorry Sensei but I thought you may-" Leo stopped speaking when he saw Don asleep in his father's bed. An eye rose in curiosity as to what was going on. "Uh Master Splinter, why is-"

"Shhh…" Splinter spoke, motioning his son to be silent. "Your brother had a troubled night, please do not wake him."

"Ok…what happened?" Leo asked, wanting to know.

"Your brother just experienced a nightmare, nothing more," Splinter simply responded as he walked over and grabbed his walking stick. "He was fearful of experiencing it once more so I suggested he sleep here."

"But we haven't done that since we were children."

That just caused Splinter to grin, "None of you are ever too old for anything of the like."

Leo stayed silent as he took another look at Donny, seeing the rise and fall of his chest as he slept and the peacefulness his young brother had as he slept. He couldn't help but smile at that before looking at Splinter, "You coming for breakfast Master?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

"What about Don? And morning practice?"

The old rat held up a hand to silence his oldest child. "Let your brother sleep, he deserves it right now. He's excused from practice."

Leo nodded as he turned and exited the room, leaving his brother and father in the room. Once gone Splinter turned and walked by Donatello's side, kneeling down as he rubbed more circles on his shell. After last night the old rat knew letting his second youngest sleep is a good idea. Mainly because he's known not to sleep on time and this could be the only good night sleep the purple clad turtle would get.

"Sleep well, my son," Splinter spoke as he rose and exited his room.

A few hours later Don's tired eyes opened as a yawn escaped him. Looking around both eyes rose as he found himself in his father's bed, by himself. It was then the memory of last night came. The embarrassment from last night returned at the fact he slept in his father's bed after having a nightmare. Still he couldn't help but feel better after his father comfort him the way he did.

Both eyes wandered over to the clock his father had, they widen as he saw that it was none, and almost lunch time. "I…over slept." He was confused as he looked around but still didn't find his father in it. The thought of leaving the room came to mind but then the thought of his brothers came to mind.

Chances are his brothers might make fun of him for going to his father for comfort and he didn't want that right now. Someone had to have gone and wake him for morning practice so they knew something must have been up after they didn't find him, and chances were that Splinter told them what happened. Still he couldn't stay in here all day, mainly because his stomach started to growl. So gulping the purple clad turtle stood up and left the room.

Upon exiting he found that no one was around, but everyone's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen. Taking a breath he walked into the kitchen and found his brothers and father inside, sitting down to lunch. All the chatter stopped as they realized that Don had entered the room, all eyes on him. Already the embarrassment started to fill him.

"Good afternoon my son, did you sleep well?" it was Splinter who was the first to speak.

"Uh…Ok, thanks for asking," Don responded as he walked over and sat in his usual spot.

"Here you go bro," Mikey spoke as he laid a plate pizza in front, a smile on his face. This was odd, by now he would be expecting some kind of slander from them, but then the thought of Splinter being there told him why it wasn't happening.

It was then his father finished a glass of water before standing up, "I'll be in the dojo, if anyone needs me." After receiving nods the old rat left, and with him gone Don knew that his brothers were going to dig into him for this now.

Once their father left it was Leo who spoke first, looking at his younger brother. "You ok?"

That made Don raise an eye that was unexpected, "Uh…yeah."

Raph was the next one to speak, "Leo told us what happened."

"_Great here it comes," _He thought to himself.

"Get enough rest?" it was Mikey who asked, surprising Don.

"Uh…Yeah…I'm good," Donny responded, a bit confused. "Wait…I thought you three were going to rag on me?"

"Why would we do that?" Raph asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Because I slept in father's bed…like when we were children," he explained, more confused as ever.

"I don't find anything wrong with that," the emerald green turtle responded coolly.

Leo sighed as he explained to his brother, "Donny, we all tend to have nightmares and there's nothing wrong with Master Splinter helping you. I mean yeah we were a bit worried after hearing that you had a nightmare, but relieved that you were able to sleep afterwards. Besides it's better that it happened rather than you having another nightmare again."

"So yeah bro, don't worry about," Mikey slapped a hand on his brother's shell.

Donny couldn't help but smile at this, glad to know his brothers weren't making fun of him for doing something childish. He's glad they understood, so now he was able to loosen up and act as if nothing happened.

After lunch the four brothers all went their own way to do their own thing. Don stood outside the kitchen as he contemplated what to do. The words of his father saying he would be in the dojo returned. Wanting to thank him for what he did the purple clad turtle made his way over to the dojo.

Once inside he could see Master Splinter meditating in the center of the room. Thinking that now wasn't a good time Donny turned to leave but jumped at a voice.

"Something wrong Donatello?" both of the aged rat's eyes open as he saw his son before him.

"I'm sorry sensei, I didn't mean to disturb you," the olive green turtle looked at the floor.

"Nonsense, it is alright, please come forward." Looking up Donny moved and sat down a few feet away from his father. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…no…I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night," Don managed to say, both eyes on his father. "I might have not been able to fall back asleep if it wasn't for that."

"You are welcome my son," Splinter responded with a smile.

"And thank you for letting me sleep in. To be truthful it helped."

"You deserved rest my son, after having a dream such as yours the one you needed is rest."

"I understand that…and also Master…if any way I disturbed you I'm sorry for it."

A chuckle came out of Splinter's mouth, "It's quite alright Donatello, it's fine. Remember something though, no matter what happens even if you have a problem or even if it's a nightmare I'm always here for you."

Donny smiled as he heard this, "Thank you."

"You are welcome my son," Splinter responded as he resumed his meditation.

Donny was about to stand and leave but then something else came to his mind. Looking over to his father he spoke, "Master?"

"Is there something else on your mind?" Splinter opened his eyes.

"No it was just…do you mind if I join you?" Donny asked sheepishly. Meditating was something he didn't really do often, but now he felt like joining his father.

The old rat smiled at this, "not at all my son, actually I welcome it."

Donny smiled as he assumed lotus position and soon fell into a meditative trance along with his father. Both of them were lost on the astral plane together as silence filled the room. A minute later Leo walked in the dojo, with the intent of joining Splinter, but stopped when he saw not only his father but his brother meditating.

The blue clad turtle smiled as he realized what was happening. Slowly he walked out of the dojo, leaving the two alone. In reality Leo thought this moment should just be for the two of them only. As he meditated Don could help but be happy being here with Splinter. He could tell that he was a lot closer to his father than before.

_**A/N: Hope you liked. Hopefully you all understood what I was doing in this last part. I'll be doing more oneshots soon, when I think of plots. Till then I hope this was enough for now.**_


	3. Outing

**Author's Note: ****Ok i'm not sure how this happened but I just thought about it and I decided to upload one more chapter. This came to me and I had to write it down. I hope you all like, I worked hard on it and i'm proud of it. Hope it doesn't appear sappy or anything. Still this is the last one, I hope. Enjoy. **

Both of Splinter's eyes open as he came out of his meditations, eyes scanning around the dimly light area of his room. The lit candle were the only source of light in the room. He had finished with his nightly meditations and wanted to do something else. Turning his head he then looked at the clock he had on the stand next to his bed. The hands showed that it was almost eight at night.

"_It's dark enough…a walk sounds good right now," _the aged rat thought to himself as he decided on the next thing he would do. Standing up Splinter then blew out the candles and picked up his walking stick before heading for the door. "Maybe one of my sons would be kindly enough to join me," he spoke to himself. For some reason he felt like having company.

Sliding it open he stepped out into the lair, both ears twitching as the noise his sons were making hit him. The sounds of metal slicing through the air could be heard coming from the dojo, obviously his oldest son Leonardo is training. Not wanting to ruin his current practice Splinter ruled him out.

Walking further in his head turned towards the TV area, currently where his second oldest and youngest sons were. Both Raphael and Michelangelo were engaged in a video game contest. Both of their voices could be heard as they kept saying that they were going to win this, only to be replaced with their laughter. From experience the rat knew that nothing would pry these two away from this activity until they finished. This crossed those two out, he didn't want to have to wait for them to finish, mostly because it would take them hours.

Sighing he then looked over at the subway car, known as Donatello's lab. Chances are his second youngest wouldn't be busy enough to accompany him. Walking up he found that the door to his son's lab open, meaning that he wasn't working on anything important.

Crossing the threshold he peered inside the car, noting all the parts that Don had collected as well as the tools all around. Both eyes came up to his son, whose shell was to his master. Multiple taps could be heard as the purple clad turtle was currently typing away at his computer. Raising his walking stick Splinter then tapped it against the door, which caught his son's attention.

Don spun around in his chair and was surprised to see his father at the door of his lab. "Master Splinter, is there something wrong?"

"No my son, I was just thinking about taking a walk since its dark enough," he responded with a smile.

"Oh, alright then, be careful," Don responded, a bit confused as to why he was being told this.

"Actually Donatello, I was hoping you would join me."

Both eyes raised as that caught the olive green turtle off guard, he didn't expect his sensei to ask him to come along with him. "Uh…not to be rude but why not anyone else?"

"You're brothers are currently occupied with their own activities. I thought maybe you would like to come along," the rat remained at the entrance of the lab.

Donny thought of this, it wasn't like he didn't want to he was just surprised at this. Of course it had been a few days since his father helped him with his nightmare and slowly felt much more comfortable around his sensei. Maybe a going out with him would be good, so smiling he nodded, "Sure, just let me save this first."

"Do what you must, I'll be waiting at the door," Splinter smiled as he turned and left the lab.

Donny turned back to his computer, typed a couple more things before saving his work and exiting out. Logging off the computer he stood up and made his way to the door, grabbing his Bo staff and holstering it behind his shell. Stepping out of his lab the olive green turtle made his way over to the main door of the lair. He could already see his father there, dressed in his surface disguise, which was a small trench coat and hat. Apparently there were going for a walk on the surface.

Following his father's lead the genius turtle grabbed his coat and hat to put on. "Ready my son?" Splinter asked.

"Yes sensei," Don responded as the two left the lair.

A few minutes later both master and student were walking down the sidewalk of the city. The streets weren't as empty as they passed a few humans on their way to an unknown destination. Donatello had been silent all along, not really sure what to say; mainly because of the fact that he never really spent much time with his father as a teen. Of course he would as a child but growing up those times would come less and less.

"A nice night isn't it my son?" Splinter's voice suddenly spoke, making the olive green turtle jump a bit.

"It's nice, good night for a walk," Don meant that. The weather is perfect for the night, a gentle breeze that didn't make it too cold and there wasn't that much heat. It was a perfect combination for a good night.

"Which is why I chose to have our walk on the surface," the rat responded with a chuckle. "And I thank you for accompanying me."

"You're welcome sensei, getting out of the lair is a good thing once in a while," Don responded with a smile of his own. "So just curious, where are we going?"

"You will see my son, you will see," Splinter responded as he kept quiet about their destination.

The duo then stayed silent as they continued to walk through the streets for the next ten minutes. Soon Donny raised an eye as he saw the entrance of the park in view. He remained silent as they crossed the entrance and continued towards Splinter's destination.

"I'm going to show you a spot that I like to come to when I'm by myself," the aged rat spoke up as they followed a path.

"Wait, you been coming here all those times?" Donatello asked in confusion. Apparently over the last few weeks the brothers noticed that Splinter had been going on walks by himself and wouldn't be back for hours. They thought he just took a walk around the sewers but apparently they were wrong.

"Yes, I find the park relaxing at this time of night, perfect for being out in the open without being seen." They then came to a small hill with an oak tree that overlooked a small pond. "And we're here."

Donny saw his sensei sit down with his back against the tree, then looked out at the scene in front of him. He saw nothing but green of the grass, and the lake seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He was taken back at the sight and knew what Splinter like this spot, holding a smile he sat next to his sensei with his shell against the wall.

"Wow, no wonder you like it here, it's…peaceful."

"I know," the wise rat nodded. "It's a nice place to just relax."

"I can see why," they both continue to see the scenery before them for a minute.

"My son, I was hoping we could talk for a bit," Splinter suddenly spoke, catching the second youngest off guard.

"Uh…what about?"

"Just how you been these past few days."

Don understood where this was going, his master wanted to do a follow up after the whole nightmare thing. He started to stiffen a bit as he heard this but yet didn't feel uncomfortable. "Ok."

"How have been sleeping?"

"I've been good, no nightmares at all. It had been easier for me to drift off."

"That is good, I'm glad to know that you've been able to get the amount of sleep you've been needing," Splinter looked at his son. "Plus it's good not to see you in distress."

"Thanks, still I have you to thank for that," Don smiled.

"Like I said my son, no matter what the problem may be, I'm always here for you."

That made Don feel good, he felt more comfortable with talking with his sensei. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself, the reality of what he wanted to ask came back but he refrained from doing so. He rather not ask something like that.

Of course Splinter saw this, "My son, is there something you wanted to say?"

"Uh…no, not really," he looked away, not wanting to look at the rat right now.

"Donatello please, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. What you have to say won't anger me, or make me think of you differently if that's how you think."

The words hit the purple clad turtle instantly and it made him feel a bit bad. Don didn't want to make his father think like that, but it looks like that couldn't be avoided. Still he didn't feel uncomfortable, nor ashamed for what he thinks. Maybe all that closeness helped some. "Do you…have expectations out of all of us?"

That raised an eye on Splinter, confused at where his second youngest was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"Do you expect us to be something that you've envisioned? I know you teach us Ninjutsu but I sometimes get a feeling that you expect great things as we progress further along in our training," he explained, looking down at the grass.

Already Splinter could tell where this was headed and it sadden him to think his intellectual son thought things like this. "Donatello, I expect great things from you and your brothers. The road in life you take is up to you, where it leads is something I wouldn't know of. It is your choice. But no, you have not disappointed me in any way."

Both eyes rose at that response, looking at his sensei in confusion, "What…but…how I mean I don't stack up to the others as I should. I don't have the agility like Mikey, Raph's strength or Leo's skills…so what does that leave me with?"

"My son, when it comes down to it what is the one strong thing a ninja should have?" Splinter responded in a calm voice. Don remained silent not sure how to answer. It was then the wise rat lifted a finger and tapped it against his son's head. "You need a strong mind, something you've always had."

"But…how is that?"

"You've always been curious, even as a child," Splinter started to explain. "As you grew your thirst for knowledge only increased. You may have been smart when it came to things like building your experiments or other works you did. But most of all you shined more when you trained."

"But…how, I mean I don't see how that was possible back then?" Don was confused at what his sensei was talking about. There had to be some flaw in the explanation that was given, but yet his master never lied so there was truth in this.

"Tell me something my son, most of the battle you've come across how have you handled the situation?"

"Um…well most of the time I chose not to engage, but there are times when I know I'm going to emerge victorious."

"But yet why in some of those battle do you not engage?"

"Because…" he hesitated for a second before speaking. "Because I know I wouldn't win."

"And that is why since childhood you excelled much more than your brothers when it came to having the mind of a ninja. One of the most important things to know about battle is to never attack unless you know you're going to win."

Donny started to think about all his encounters with enemies and he could see the pattern. Most of the battles he engaged in willing were ones where he won. And all the other battles that he and his brothers fought in and loss were ones that were engaged by one of his brothers or unwillingly. "But yet…even if my mind is strong, don't you think my body should be up to par with it?"

"We all have our own rates when it comes to training, you just need to take time in order for your body to catch up with it. You are a good ninja Donatello, and I'm proud of you for it," Splinter finished with a smile, which Don returned.

Donny started to feel much better after hearing his father, and now knew not to worry about this as much. "Thank you sensei," he said with a bow.

"Any time, now why don't we get back home," Splinter suggested as he stood up.

"Yes, lets," he rose as well. "I really enjoyed this."

"I did as well, and I thank you for coming," Splinter responded as he walked, and his son followed.

"I'm glad I did," Don responded and soon they both exited the part and walked on the street.

A few minutes later both master and student walked in silence towards the manhole they exited the sewers from. They passed a movie theater and after taking a few steps Don realized Splinter wasn't next to him. Raising and eye he looked back and was surprised to see his father staring at one of the movie posters.

"Something wrong sensei?" he asked, walking closer.

"This poster had some Japanese words on it," he pointed. Don looked and it and the picture showed a samurai on it, complete in his attire and in battle stance.

The more he looked at it the more Don recognized it, "Oh yeah, this is that new foreign film that was just released."

"Foreign film?"

"Yes," the olive green turtle nodded as he explained. "This one is straight from Japan, the whole movie is in Japanese but they added subtitles so others can understand what is being said."

"A senshi pasu," the aged rat read, eyes not leaving the poster.

"A warrior's path," Don translated.

"I see you still held onto the Japanese lessons I taught you four," Splinter took his eyes off to look at his son.

"Yeah, Leo and I still remember all the lessons you gave us," he looked up at the poster, staring at the picture some more. "I read some information about this. The plot is about a samurai who is the sole survivor of a huge battle. Battered and weary he realizes he's trapped in enemy territory and must make the long trek back to his homeland."

"The plot…does sound interesting," Splinter appears curious as to what was explained to him, scratching his chin as he looked at the poster once again.

It was then Don got where things were headed, he smiled at what he was going to do. He was glad he left plenty of money in his jacket the last time he had it on. "You know sensei…you wouldn't mind if we stayed out a couple more hours right?"

Splinter looked at his son and smiled, getting where this was headed. "Not at all, only if you don't mind."

"I'll buy the tickets then, sensei."

"Alright, but one thing Donatello," Splinter spoke as his son looked at him. "For the next couple of hours I don't want us to enjoy this time as master and student. I would prefer this time being enjoyed as father and son."

Don smiled at what the aged rat said, "Alright…father." Don then turned and headed to the booth and bought the tickets. A few minutes later they bought some popcorn and drinks and found seats inside, in the back so they would be less likely to be seen. The movie soon started and both of them were captivated as the movie progressed. The beginning had a huge battle scene and all the pictures were very vivid. The battle soon came to a close and the lone survivor stood on the battlefield, partially wounded, looking around and seeing the damages.

"Man Samurai's are tough," Don whispered out to his father.

"Indeed, they uphold the code of bushido very strictly. They will fight in battles they are sure to lose and yet die with honor," Splinter whispered happily, relaxed and enjoying himself.

"Part of their code?"

"Indeed my son, they will die for their lord no matter what. It would be considered a great shame if they were to flee from a battle."

Don remained silent as he continued to watch the movie. He enjoyed seeing his father relaxed like this, it was rare to see him like this. He liked it and was glad they were doing this. He just sat back in his chair and continued to watch the movie.

An hour later the samurai took refuge in an enemy village, some of the people helping in hiding him despite what would happen if they were caught.

"Wow, I'm surprised they would do that dispute the consequences," Don whispered.

"Some people are kind at heart, and will do anything to help out anyone in need, no matter what side the person may be on," Splinter whispered back.

"Like the doctor that helped him?"

"Yes, despite his allegiances healers will help anyone in need," the rat took a drink of the water he got.

"Kind of like doctors today."

Another hour later the movie was about to hit the climax. The lone samurai had just became victorious in an epic sword fight with the enemy who had been stalking him throughout the film. Many blows were exchanged and the protagonist had been wounded heavily. Clutching his bleeding stomach he managed to walk all the way to the entrance of his village. Once he crossed the threshold he gave the camera a smile before dropping his sword then falling to his knees before falling forward onto the ground. Tired and wounded he made it back home and earned his rest. The movie ended with the sound of nature and the people of his village running up to him. The screen turned black before the credits started to run.

As the lights turned on Splinter and Don waited till everyone left before they made their exit. A few minutes later they were outside of the theater both of them smiling. "That was a great movie," Don was the first to speak.

"Indeed, I enjoyed it personally," Splinter responded.

"I'm surprised how they ended the movie, but still I think I get the meaning of it."

"Yes, even though he was heavily wounded he managed to get back home. He could die with honor, knowing he accomplished his mission."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Don agreed.

"I thank you my son, for this was a wonderful experience."

"Likewise, I'm glad we did this, it's nice to do things like this," Donny nodded.

"I enjoyed myself tonight, I thank you for coming along with me."

"Actually thank you, for inviting me along. I would have stayed in the lair if you hadn't asked if I wanted to come along." Just then Splinter did something surprising, reaching forward he embraced his son, which Don returned it after coming to his senses.

"Let us head back to the lair, it is starting to get late," Splinter soon ended the embrace as the two of them walked down the sidewalk.

"You know…I hope we can do something like this again soon," Don spoke up.

"I would like that as well," the aged rat responded. "I enjoy personal time like this with my children."

"Same thing here father," Don smiled, as did Splinter.

The rest of the walk back to the lair was filled with talks about the movie and the night the two had. Both of them relaxing and enjoying the time they had with one another, this experience seemed to have furthered strengthened the relation between the two. They will always remember this night since it wasn't an outing as Master and Student, but as father and son.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I worked hard on this chapter and i'm glad how it turned out. I'm sorry if I got the Japanese words wrong, I had trouble trying to find the right words. I hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
